


[Podfic] And We Could All Use A Little Change.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), sisi_rambles



Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, For Science!, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Watney is a beta. Well, he was <i>when he left Earth.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And We Could All Use A Little Change.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And We Could All Use A Little Change.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488385) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Length: 00:17:55

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Martian/And%20We%20Could%20All%20Use%20A%20Little%20Change.mp3) (17 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Martian/And%20We%20Could%20All%20Use%20A%20Little%20Change.m4b) (7.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
